The existing methods employed for the detection of stool specimen, such as stool routine detection and partial chemical detection of stool specimen are relatively backward. The disadvantages of the above methods are as follows: 1) All the links, for example, from the collection of specimen to the operation and examination of specimen, and the final specimen waste liquid treatment may result in contamination for the environment and laboratory; 2) in order to prevent the spread of infectious diseases, cotton swabs used for collecting the specimen of the patient and containers for holding the specimen of the patient must be subject to special treatment; the more the treatment links are, the higher the chance of contamination is; moreover, it is very insanitary during the examination and operation process; 3) there is no uniform and standard report format.